AK-74u
::For the similarly named weapon, see AK-74. The [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ak-74u#AKS-74U AK-74u] is a submachine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Black Ops. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Singleplayer In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-74u is a submachine gun. It is first found on the level Crew Expendable and seen semi-commonly throughout the game being used by the Russian Loyalists, Ultranationalists, the Middle-Eastern OpFor, and Nikolai once he is rescued in Blackout and during the subsequent level, Hunted. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-74u can be customized with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, or ACOG Scope. The AK-74u is fairly similar to the MP5, in that both weapons have the same damage, rate of fire and range. It is tied with the MP5 in terms of damage output, but it has less recoil despite the visual 'bouncing', and much better wall penetration at the cost of more idle sway and worse hip accuracy when using a Red Dot Sight or silencer (same as an Assault Rifle). The AK-74u bears many similarities to weapons in the assault rifle class. It is the only submachine gun with noticeable sway (4 degrees, and it sways quickly, the same amount and speed as the AK-47), and it also has the same wall penetration as assault rifles, light machine guns, and sniper rifles. Also, its hip-fire accuracy is reduced to that of an assault rifle when equipped with a Red Dot Sight or Suppressor. It also has the same mobility as an assault rifle. The AK-74u is only similar to other SMGs in its movement speed while aiming down the sight, its damage decay over range, and its hip-fire accuracy when using no attachment. Image:ak74u_4.png|AK-74u Image:ak74uiron_4.png|Iron sight Image:AK-74u_with_grenade_launcher.jpg|AK-74u with grenade launcher, as seen in F.N.G. File:Aks74u-.JPG|Reloading the AK-74u ''Call of Duty: Black Ops The AK-74u was seen in the multiplayer teaser trailer in the hands of another player. It was then later seen in various gameplay videos uploaded by Machinima.com. It appears to have the stock folded or removed. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer File:AK-74uBO.png|The AK-74u as it appeared in the trailer File:AKS-74u.jpg|AK-74u AK-74u.jpg|The AK-74u's Iron Sights in Black Ops AK-74u Icon.jpg|The AK-74u's killfeed icon in Black Ops Ak-74you.PNG|The AK-74U in gameplay Trivia *The AK-74u has the same empty and mid-magazine reload animation as the AK-47, albeit a bit faster. *A version of the AK-74u can be found on the level "F.N.G." with a GP-25 grenade launcher mounted on it. It is the only place where this version can be found. *In the [[Modern Warfare 2|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2]] campaign mission "Loose Ends", several AK-74 magazines can be found on the floor with other weapons. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the serial number on the AK-74u is, R060479. *In the Stimulus multiplayer map of Salvage, one of the buildings has several AK and AK-74u magazines. *It is thought that the AK-74u would return for Modern Warfare 2, with the magazines being seen in Loose Ends. *The AK-74u is not a submachine gun but a carbine based on the AK-74 Assault rifle.It is unknown why it is listed as a Submachinegun. Video 400pxGameplay with the AK-74u Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Submachine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops